


Whose that beautiful girl and her muscles?

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I realized how much this au meant to me and how it had to be part of my life, i posted this on my tumblr but it had to be brought to life here as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat and Ladybug have accepted their feelings and love for each other, and every day together, Chat finds himself loving every part of her body, every bicep, strong thighs, pecs-er breasts. Post-Reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose that beautiful girl and her muscles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculosawor.tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miraculosawor.tumblr).



> It's true love I say. miraculosawor i-wadako polar-sculp Thank you for inspiring me to my true love in the fandom.

 

Chat Noir ran his fingers slowly up the bulging muscles that was Ladybug’s. Her voice was of a sweet angle, her steps light and with the grace of a Russian ballerina, biceps like a python along the bodies of their enemies, and those thighs, oh those delicious thighs. They would crush a man’s skull like sparrow’s eggs between those latex covered thighs. 

Every night, he dreamed of being between them, eager to feel them wrap around his waist, though also terrified at times when he saw her crush bricks for exercise between said thighs. 

Now wasn’t the time though, he was getting to enjoy the last few moments before they would have to disappear into the night to keep their identities a secret. She insisted on it, shy and awkward, scared he wouldn’t love who she was behind the mask. No, he would love and worship every inch of her no matter what. They were meant to be, and he showered her lips against his own to try and show her that love. 

Their relationship was new, slow and with the hints of burning passion and desire. How often he found himself kissing her neck, or her biting at his collarbones, sometimes it hurt though and drew blood from those perfect, strong teeth, but matter not! It was her teeth claiming him. He was running out of bandages though… 

With a slow caress to her sculpted cheekbone and to her square jaw that had the beautiful sharp corners and strong chin, he parted ways. He could still feel the way her hands gripped at his ass, promising hand prints to be left behind. 

The next day, he entered the classroom tired from the work his hand did between the sheets. His friends were there already, including Marinette who was never early. It was wrong, but he found her beautiful, familiar in a way, but he could never guess as to why. 

Marinette was such a mystery, to all of them, with those muscles under a strained shirt, a scandalous bra strap exposed. She looked like an Adonis, but that was wrong, that was only for Ladybug to be called! But it was true. 

He wondered. .. 

Did the beautiful woman have a secret? The woman who had proven her strength and flexed the veined body of hers by lifting their entire class. One day, he would find out, but for now, he wondered if she had beautiful pecs- uh, breasts, yes breasts! 

Perhaps, he would never know who Ladybug was, but that was alright, so long as Marinette was his friend, it was alright. 


End file.
